Fox Tails
by Pwnerbrad
Summary: Each tail meant something; a story of action and adventure, a story of love, a story of new found hope. It will always be engraved in his memory. Besides, all he had to do is look behind him and he would be reminded. This is the story of him and his nine tails.
1. Intro

Hi there! Thanks for coming and reading this story, I hope you enjoy. Now I present you the first chapter of Fox tails!

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

I do not own High School DxD or Naruto

* * *

The light spear shot through him, tearing the flesh away and disintegrating his heart. A chuckle left his mouth, as blood spilled down his chin. This was how he died? It was going so well, he was just about to start school and finally had the opportunity to meet some devils. He met a gorgeous fallen angel. Heh. No natural healing abilities could fix this.

His body fell to the ground, the hole where his heart used to be leaving a trail of blood behind, now splattering onto him. The date was going so well too, he wanted to take out on more. He lazily looked toward to where she was at, the shock finally leaving her eyes. Their eyes met. He tried his hardest to tell her that it was okay with his eyes. It wasn't really okay. He saw her turn and glare towards the other figure, her once human form taking changing into her normal fallen one.

Even as he died he still thought she was beautiful.

The life left his eyes as he passed on from this world. He never saw the glow in his pocket, nor the red head beauty who appeared just after.

* * *

It broke Rias's heart to do this. She didn't have a choice; she just took the opportunity that came to her. She would rather die than many Riser but… She hated that she did this but…

She didn't know any other way, she wasn't very charismatic, she couldn't just walk up to someone she hardly knew and ask them to join her peerage for her own selfishness. It felt weird. Most of her peerage just happened, she never went out of her way to get one of them.

She was manipulative, it was in her blood. Her brother was the Lucifer and she took advantage of that fact. She dealt with politics by proxy every day, it was her job to make her peerage trust her as much as possible.

Her concentration broke, she was being summoned.

When she arrived, she knew something was wrong. Rias felt that two fallen were still close by, 'They shouldn't be here, they should have fled.' When she could finally see what was going on, she tensed up ready to send a blast of energy towards them, but her eyes widened at the sight.

The two fallen angels were fighting each other, she knew they were around but infighting? This was new.

The female fallen angel screeched at the other, "How dare you? He wasn't even our target!"

"The doesn't matter, he got caught up in our affairs, he deserves to die, besides it's not like you to care for humans Raynare, what happened? You disappear and now you're with a pathetic human?" the other fallen responded.

"I'm going to kill you, Dohnaseek!" Raynare yelled, forming multiple blood red light spears around herself and launching them all at once.

Rias watched on, baffled. This was not what she was expecting. She absentmindedly dodged a light spear as she looked down at her target for resurrection. Rias felt a wave of dread wash over her as she spotted the boy who lied at her feet, Issei wasn't a blonde.

Did she make a mistake, wasn't Issei supposed to be the target? She thought that the fallen had approached him a bit early but never connected the dots. Once she had Koneko tell her that the fallen angels made contact with someone she never looked into things, thinking all had gone according to plan, thinking that it was Issei. She knelt down and got a closer look at him. His whiskered face was what caught her attention. Those weren't scars.

Deciding not to dwell on the thought, she wasted no time in bringing her chess pieces forward, she'd revive the boy and let things go from there. This was her fault that an innocent got caught up into this. She would fix this, even if she had to lose a piece.

Looking up, she saw Raynare get solid hit on Dohnaseek, a light spear through the leg, forcing him to evaluate the situation.

"Fine," he yelled, "you're on your own Raynare, don't you dare come crawling back to us after this stunt you pulled." He grunted before flying off into the opposite direction.

The newly named Raynare looked relieved, her shoulders becoming relaxed. Suddenly, whipped around sprinting over to the boy, her eyes widening at the sight of Rias. Rias tensed up, her power of destruction running down her hand as she got ready to fight.

Raynare dashed forward, with what intent, Rias was unsure. Just as she was about to attack, Raynare got down to her knees, "Please, please, you have to save him, please, please, please…" She kept chanting and Rias gaped at her.

What was happening? Rias continued from where she left off and pulled out a pawn, once she revived him, she would allow him the opportunity to be a free piece. It was a sacrifice she was willing to make, if not for him, for herself.

When that failed she couldn't help but be intrigued, did he have a sacred gear?

Raynare saw the baffled look that came over her face and her pleading became much more desperate. Raynare was crying into the his, she could heal the sobs escaping from her. All the while, she kept say, "Please," over and over again.

She pulled out another pawn. Nothing.

Now three. Nothing

Four. Nothing

Deciding to go for it she tried all eight. Still nothing.

Didn't they not resonate with him? She desperately tried other combinations, knight, nothing, bishop, nothing.

Her frantic gaze passed over her rook, her most expensive piece she had left. Would this be her punishment? She grabbed it and put it above him. As it slowly descended down to him, she let out a gasp. The went from the blood red and mutated before her eyes. Her heart hammered in her chest, the fear and excitement taking its toll on her. The now blackened and strange looking piece went into him. This changed everything.

Could this man help her with Riser? What did this mean? This is a mutated piece right? The thoughts flew from her head. She glanced back at the female fallen. Why had she wanted her to revive him? Weren't they here to take care of someone with a Sacred Gear?

In the midst of her thoughts an expected silence fell after. Raynare stared up helplessly at Rias. Rias went to grab him; she would need to explain the situation. A devilish smirk reached her lips. She knew exactly how get an advantage. Before she could fully reach him, a hand stopped hers, "What are you doing?"

Rias remembered that she wasn't alone, "I will need to take him back to my place and explain to him what happened."

The pressure on her wrist slowly left. Another silence fell between them. Rias too deep in her thoughts and Raynare turning desperate. She didn't want to leave him.

"Can," Raynare hesitated, "can, can I join you?"

Rias was sure this day couldn't get any stranger. Taking her pause as no, Raynare tried to sell herself to her.

"I'm not the best, Naruto showed me that, but I can work hard! I swear! I'll never go against your orders, please, I don't know what to do!" Raynare begged.

'I don't know what to do with you either.'

Another silence befell the two of them. Rias looked at her teary eyes. She glared at Raynare, it would be no good if she fell into a trap.

"You promise you will do anything I say?"

"Yes," she nodded her head frantically.

"You will be kept under watch."

Another instant response, "I don't care."

"You will explain to me how you met him and who he is."

"Right now?"

"Tomorrow."

"How strong are you?"

Raynare let her out her second pair of wings.

Rias continued to glare at her, trying to read her soul.

"Grab my hand."

"What?"

"Grab my hand, I can read how many pieces I'll need to turn you into a devil."

Raynare awkwardly offered her hand and Rias took it. A wave of magic passed through Raynare before Rias took our three pawn, more than she expected. This was just as good for her. After all, fallen angels were more resistant to light magic and still retained the ability to use light even after becoming a devil. A mutated rook and another fallen angel.

She would have to tell Sona that the boy she had originally wanted was up for grabs. She might have stumbled on the solution to her problems. Even as these thoughts passed through her she continued to glare at Raynare, looking for any weakness or any signs of deceit. She didn't find any.

"Are you sure?"

She looked down at Naruto.

"Yes."

* * *

So I couldn't get this crossover out of my mind. So I decided to go for it. A bit of forewarning, I'm a college student, I get busy occasionally. I also write for fun, one day, out of nowhere I might not want to write anymore. It's what happened with my other pieces, it could happen with this. I can guarantee one more chapter as I have most of it written but any more than that is uncertain.

Anyway, thanks for reading and I do appreciate all reviews good or bad.

-Pwnerbrad


	2. The Second Tail

Thanks for the large amount of support! Now I present you chapter two of Fox tails!

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

 _Special Meaning_

I don't own Highschool Dxd nor Naruto.

* * *

 _Three months ago._

Fury. Unadulterated fury. That was all Raynare felt. She was doing so well, she got so close to Azazel. She didn't know what happened next, one second she was winning his affection. The next, she was sent to Kouh for long term mission of indefinite time.

A harmless tree soon found itself crashing towards the ground, splinters soon following. Light spears found themselves tearing through shrubbery.

Had it not been two in the morning, somebody might have question what was actually going on.

Raynare let out a furious roar which led to another tree being taken out.

A long term mission was code for, 'You did something wrong, take some time and think about it. Once you think about it, stay there and don't come back until you're useful.'

Another tree hit the ground, followed by another thud.

At some point she he fell to her knees, the ground becoming her new target to destroy. Punch after punch, each magically enhanced. Blood splattered onto her face as she merciless beat her hands.

She found herself panting, the overwhelming emotions taking their toll. Pain had stopped existing. She collapsed to the ground, face first, sprawled on the ground. She couldn't stop the tears the sprung up to her eyes. No! She would not let this bring her to tears.

Unable to physically do anything she laid there, her rage endured tantrum coming to an end. She wasn't sure how long she just laid there. She couldn't feel anything.

She heard the rustling of leaves and brought her head up to see what was making the noises. It was a human, "W-what do you want?" Her voice weak and scratchy. She didn't want to believe it was her voice that came out that weak.

She heard him sigh, but that didn't stop him from getting any closer.

Her voice cracked as she spoke once more, "What are you doing? Stop! Don't come any closer."

She tried to move, to threaten him, but everything hurt. She let out a weak gasp as she realized just how much her body hurt. She didn't think she could actually move. For a second, everything went blurry and then he was in front of her.

"Stop…" she trailed off, nothing she did could change his mind.

She felt his hands on her back as he gently rolled her over. He propped her up to a sitting position, one of her wings resting against his back.

He spoke for the first time a gentle smile reaching his lips, "I've always wanted to meet a fallen angel, I kind of wish the circumstances were better."

"You know of us, this?" She looked down and cringed, her hands were mangled and bloody. She gasped as his hand ran across her wing.

"You've broken your wing; I'm going to have to set it back in place." He paused, "This is going to hurt."

A blinding pain hit her wing, she cried out in anguish. The tear she had once held back streamed down her face. The searing pain lingered and she let out pain filled gasp.

"You're probably hurt elsewhere but I can't really tell, I'm going to use something to heal you."

Another gasp escaped her lips as she felt an unfamiliar magic soothe her wounds, taking the pain down a notch. The magic felt so warm and inviting.

Try as she might, she still could hardly move, he must have noticed her struggle because he lifted her into his arms. "Come on, let's get you some place to rest, you really need it."

She tried to resist, she really did, for she was a proud member of the fallen angels. Her body disagreed, her eyes felt heavy and it didn't help the man's arms were so warm. Her head lulled to the side. His body radiated heat. At some point she felt something furry encompass her, adding to her warmth. She snuggled closer into his warmth. She faded out of consciousnesses.

The next thing she knew, she felt herself get put down on what felt like a bed, the warmth slowly pulled away. Her eyes snapped out and she let of out strangled, "No."

Her eyes widened as she took in the sight before her.

She never took a chance to get a look at the man who helped her. He had whiskers on his cheeks, on top of his head above his yellow hair sat two cute, yellow, fox ears. Her eyes wandered down to his silted blue eyes that looked into her soul. She'd been caught staring. She dropped her gaze below his eyes and her eyes widened. Behind his broad shoulders, were nine orange tails, swishing back and forth behind him.

She stumbled upon a kyuubi. She wasn't told a yokai was even in this area, especially on as powerful as a nine tails.

She realized she was staring, again; he was expecting an answer still.

"I don't want- please don't go." She needed the warmth, she didn't want the hollowness from before back. Tears reached her eyes, she was broken and her savoir helped her feel better, like she belonged, "Please."

That gentle smile which graced his face before came back. It made her heart beat. When was the last time someone had look at her like that? Like she was a person with feelings, not an obstacle to overcome or a superior to listen to. Her thoughts strayed back to Azazel, that betrayer! When she got that chance she would-

The man must have noticed her angry expression because a tail caressed her cheek causing her to giggle. Heat rose to her cheeks as she lowered her gaze. She was really out of it.

He slowly got into bed and she relished in the warmth he provided. Instantly, she pushed herself closer to him, ignoring the pain that slight movement inflicted. She felt his slight hesitation and shock of her willingness before a hand came over her stomach staying there, one of the few spots not injured on her. She sighed in happiness and lets at an unnoticeable gasp as she felt nine more appendages wrap around her.

She felt shielded from the world, nothing was going to get her.

Drowsiness washed over her and slept took its toll.

* * *

Raynare woke with a startled groan. She had moved her still tender hand and bumped it against something causing her to wake. When she opened her eyes she was slightly startled. Staring back at her were two bright blue eyes.

"Good morning."

She was still encompassed in his tail blanket.

"Uhh, good morning," she cleared her throat, her voice sounded strained still.

"So, mind telling me why a fallen angel was trying to destroy a park?"

A dusting of red rose up to her face as she figured she was acting a bit irrational last night.

"Raynare," she didn't like being called a fallen angel anymore, "and I'd rather not talk about it." The pain of being caste out came back to her, she sniffled, tears crawling back to her from the pain in her heart.

"Hey," his gentle voice brought her eyes back to his, "sometimes talking about it helps the most."

He got up, seeing that she was reluctant to answer, "Oh, and my name's Naruto."

He turned to face her, "Let me see your hands, I doubt I was able to heal them consider how damaged the rest of your body was." A pointed glance at her caused her lingering eyes to look down at her hands. They were black and blue, skin was still torn and blood red from the scabs.

Naruto's tails slid off of her and she was able to freely get up. One her way to get up she felt every sore spot on her body. Her hands hurt, her shoulder blade hurt, her back was very tender. Her legs burned with pain.

She felt miserable.

"Oh my, that's much worse than I thought. Come on, let's get you up and showered, then I'll start healing what I can."

She felt out of place, why did this man help her? Why was he so kind to her when everyone else wasn't? Her thought process strayed, what if this man was just going to use her? Build up her trust and betray her. The years of shielding herself off came back to her in an instant.

"Thank you," she struggled a second trying to remember what his name was, "Naruto. But, I really should get going. I never reported in for my mission."

She didn't mention that she was already a week late. She finally got up, hardly getting on one leg before the ground came rushing at her face. She never hit, Naruto caught her before she got anywhere close to the floor.

She heard him snort, "Yeah, you not going to report in. You obviously are not happy and if you're not happy I won't let you force yourself to do this." She was suddenly in his arms again.

"Let go! Just because you helped me doesn't mean you can tell me what to do." With her less injured hand she went to slam his chest. Her hand didn't even get close, one of his tails stopping her. Try as she might, she could move it an inch.

"No and be careful with your hands."

How dare he! She didn't let anyone control her life at Grigori, she wouldn't let it start now. She started to struggle, but it was futile, all she did was cause her irritate her injuries. She hissed in pain.

"Honestly, you hurt yourself beyond common sense. You can't fly, you can't walk, hell, you can hardly crawl. I don't care how much pride you have or if not reporting in will cause you to be demoted. You will not be going to meet them. You're hurt and something caused you to act like this. We are going to take a shower and then, once you've cooled down and thought about this rationally, we will talk.

If I think your decision is rational I'll let you go back. If not, you will be staying with me. When I brought you here, the responsibly fell on me to take care of you. I don't care who you are or what you've done."

Raynare went silent in his arms. She was confused. Why?

She didn't mean to but she voiced her thoughts.

"Do I need a reason to help you?"

She looked into his eyes and that was all she needed. Her face burned.

Naruto looked down at her as she relaxed once more. He used his chakra to calm her down. He didn't enjoy lying or using his other powers but sometimes it was necessary. Especially with what she is to him.

He walked to the bathroom. She was silent in his arms, eyes closed, almost like she fell back asleep. He felt a bit if heat come to his face as her gave her a once over. In the dark it was hardly noticeable but now he could plainly she how unclothed she was. Maybe at one point her breast bindings had been a bit bigger, but now? Hardly anything, a small black line was all that was covering them.

Once they reached the bathroom, he carefully set her down on the table. He moved over to his large bathtub and turned on the water, testing it and once it was warm started to let it fill.

He glanced over at her, "Will you be able to undress yourself?"

She cautiously put pressure on one of her legs. She flinched and a hiss of pain left her mouth. A look of understanding passed between the two of them. Raynare felt her heart start to pound in her chest. The normal confidence she would have, disappeared under his gaze, her savoir. Her nice savoir.

He wasted no time in cutting her bindings not like there was much there to begin with; she was left there slightly stunned at his efficiency.

So there she was, sitting nude on a bathroom counter as the man who found her was taking care of her. It had been a weird morning.

He let out a light growl at her state. It wasn't pretty. How does anyone even do this to themselves? Even with the damage which she inflicted to herself he couldn't help but stare at her. She was absolutely gorgeous. He looked at her wounds, she would be even more beautiful without those. He picked her up once more, try his damnedest to ignore the way her breasts bounced in his arms or how soft she felt against him. She needs help right now, later.

He lowered her into the tub, she hissed in pain.

"Hopefully, the pain will get better, I'm going to go make us some breakfast. Feel free to call if you need anything."

With that he left, leaving Raynare to her thoughts.

She had already decided; she was going to stay with him. She was a week late with her initial assignment. She didn't want to believe it was true but the realization struck hard. The Grigori didn't want her. Maybe this was God's way of saying here's a second chance: 'You fell, but everyone deserves a second chance.'

The bath water slowly became a mix of blood and grim, she grimaced at it. This was the first time she had a good chance to look at herself since last night. It wasn't good, no wonder Naruto was so determined to keep her here. She gently reached down and unplugged the bath, letting the dirty water slowly drained. She flinched as she tried to reach the bath's nozzle. She still couldn't move her legs very well and she was sitting on the opposite side of the nozzle. With a great heave she was able to hit it. She gasped in surprise, she had accidently turned the shower. She leaned bath in the back, her back hitting the end of the tub.

'This works, too.'

A yawn escaped her mouth, it'd be okay if she closed her eyes for a bit.

* * *

Naruto finished cooking breakfast when he heard the shower turn on. He figured she was okay but went to go check on her just in case. He put his steaming ramen on the stove, in hopes of keeping it warm. He set her food, eggs, bacon and toast, on the table, he'd manually warm her food up if he had too.

He made his way to his upstairs bathroom, "Hey Raynare, are you alright in there?"

He interrupted himself, "Actually, let me get a towel and some of my clothes for you. We'll need to go clothes shopping for you sometime this week."

He didn't wait for her to reply before he headed off to go get some clothes. He grimaced, at one point he had some women's clothes, he wished he kept a few of them. It's not like he expected a situation like this to come up.

He grabbed a pair of his boxers, some shorts and an orange baggy shirt. She would have to deal. He picked up a towel and started to head back to the bathroom.

When he arrived, he knocked, saying, "I'm coming in, I got some clothes for you. I hope you're fine with some of my clothes, I don't really have any clothes for you."

When he didn't get a response a bit of fear gripped his heart. The shower was still on, why wasn't she responding? He opened the shower curtain, at some point she closed, and chuckled at her, the slight fear he had disappearing. She had fallen asleep at some point. He turned off the shower and glanced over her. She was still sleeping. He never looked at the time but he assumed it to be morning still.

No wonder. He sat down on the side of the tub and picked her up. Next, he leaded her against him and tried his best to dry her off, while at the same time not hitting her wounds. He succeeded for the most part. Well, he dried off what he could.

He picked her up once more and carried her to his bed. What a hassle she was turning out to be.

As he was carrying her, he glanced back at his tails, specifically two of them. On the ends of the other seven of his orange tails were tipped with a coating of white. The two tails he was looking at had dark blue tips. He smiled at them then brought his gaze to her.

'I'll have to tell her soon.'

He gently set her on the bed on her back. He grabbed her hand and channeled his chakra through his hand. He grimaced. With a new portion of power unlocked, his skills at healing were limited and he wouldn't be able to heal some of her tougher wounds. Thankfully, once he learned how to control Senjutsu it was easy to passively channel it through his body and into hers, allowing the nature energy to speed up the healing process. The superficial wounds such as cuts and scrapes were easy to heal. The tears and torn muscles in her legs would take a bit to heal, along with her broken wing, but in a few days she would be walking around.

Once her hands were healed he made his way to her shoulders. A deep purple had set on the back of one of them, probably the one she fell onto. A grass green glow soon covered it, and when the light was gone, the bruise had shrunken. He brought her up to a sitting position, she murmured in her sleep obviously displeased at the movement. He continued to heal small cuts along her back, stopping and sending a bit of Senjutsu through middle of her back, letting a par of wings spring forth from there hidden position.

She gasped in pain, waking her up.

"Sorry, but I need to heal your wing. I'm not sure what would happen if we left it alone."

She glanced over at him, dazed from the sudden wake up. She nodded as she wearily rubbed her eyes. It took her a second to realize she could properly use her hands.

"I healed your hands and back, I'm going to finish healing up your wings and legs, hopefully you'll be able to get around."

She nodded, still waking up from her impromptu nap. He started to at least try and speed up the healing process of her wing. He was limited with only one healing ability. He spent a minute on it before he felt his reserves starting to drain. It wasn't anywhere near close to fully healed, but this helped a bit. He nodded at her and she cause her wings to disappear.

He moved down to her legs, which were hanging off the bed. Her calves seemed fine besides a large cut down the side of it that he hadn't noticed before. Fuck, that wasn't good. He spent the next five minutes healing it until there was hardly a cut there. He made quick work of the rest of her small scraps but wasn't able to touch the large bruise that covered one of her thighs. As a hand ran over it he noticed a protruding muscle cause her thigh to have a tumor like look. She most likely torn or pulled a muscle there. He felt the tired after using most of his charka to heal that cut.

"I won't be able to heal your thigh. I've used a large portion of my charka to heal you but I won't be able to heal your thigh today at least."

She nodded once more and looked like she was about to speak up but her stomach spoke for her. He chuckled at her embarrassment.

"I'll go get some food, you'll be bedridden for a few days. If you want to get dress, uhh, go for it?" He flushed a bit as his eyes traveled over her healed body. She too flushed as she realized she was still naked.

"I'll get your food," he quickly muttered before heading downstairs.

* * *

They ate in silence in his bed. Raynare kept stealing glances at Naruto. While she made the decision to stay, she still felt a bit wary. Until he did something bad, she would accept his help. She wasn't sure how strong he was but the rumors of the strength of the few kyuubi that still lived. She knew of Yasaka of the youkai faction in this region but, that was it. She knew two. And if Yasaka was anything to go by…

She didn't dwell on it too long. Instead her thoughts switched to herself. She couldn't lie about it, she was weak compared to some fallen angels. She didn't even have her second set of wings, she trained pretty often but most of her time was spent doing menial chores for higher ups in hopes of getting closer to him. She wouldn't speak _his_ name.

Now, she didn't know what to do. She lost her motivation, why get strong, why do anything? Maybe, she could live a human life, get an education and just live. It didn't sound too appeasing, fighting was in her blood. She didn't stay an angel because she wanted to fight. She wanted to experience the forbidden and she was glad she did.

She looked over at Naruto. She wanted to speak up, to say something to him but she felt scared. Scared that she would be cast out from one savoir to the next. Until she got unlucky and just died. What a pathetic life she lived, at the whims of others, not a single person to care for her. She'd been gone almost a week now and did anyone come for her? No!

She unconsciously clenched her fist. Once more she looked towards her new savior. Would she be cast aside once more?

She met his worried gazed and melted under it. With his fox ears out and his gentle smile, he felt so real.

But, _he_ did too.

She looked back down at her hands.

"Come on, there's not much to do with you being injured and all, and I need to train."

She let out a girlish squeak as she was lifted in the air and had to manually breathe in and out. She ignored the pounding in her chest, she wouldn't let such things like infatuation impair her judgement again. He chuckled out loud. She felt the rumbling in his chest.

This was going to be harder than she thought. His presence alone soothed her, it didn't help he looked so adorable, why were foxes so cute?

* * *

Training wasn't hard, in a physical sense. She couldn't get around, so no running or any kind of heavy lifting. But, that didn't stop Naruto from damaging her pride. She didn't quite realize how lacking she was.

'All you have to do is hit me.'

To believe she actually laughed at the challenge. Her eye twitched as he dodged another set of light spears. Maybe, it wouldn't have hurt so bad if all he was doing was trying to dodge her. Nope.

He started on another set of pushups. As the lights spears approached, he pushed himself into the air to leap over them.

Like every other attempt, he would easily dodge the ones directed at him, so she anticipated where he would jump and preemptively sent those there. Just like every other time he gracefully dodged around them, midair. He hadn't even broken a sweat yet.

She let out a small growl as he landed in the push up position and kept going on. He didn't only do push ups, he jogged around, he sat and meditated, he stretched, he did some weird exercises with his tails, he went through a whole damn routine and not matter what she did, she couldn't interrupt him.

She hadn't even got close to hitting yet.

It continued on like for, what felt like, hours. Miss after miss after miss. She felt like she tried everything but she never even got close. Now that she thought about it, he never even glanced over at her. Her pride was in shambles, was she really this weak?

She couldn't create another light spear to fling at him her magic completely exhausted. So she just laid down on her back, out of breath.

Wow, she hadn't been this exhausted in years. She didn't even do anything physical. She trained, her and there. She knew she was close to her second set of wings. But, there was so much politics within the Fallen Angels. A large portion of her time was gaining favors or trying to make her way up the ladder of responsibility.

Not training. Getting a new set of wings automatically granted respect but it was much more time consuming to do so. And on top of that, you had to prove you were combat worthy. If you got yourself a second set of wings and couldn't fight with them, it didn't mean shit.

The adjust to power level was basically learning how to fight again. The second pair of wings added a new center of balance, it added speed, power, it made flight feel strange again. Since peace had hit the factions, being able to fight lost a large portion of its worth.

She caught her breath and sat back up, leaning against a nearby tree. She wished she could do more than sit around. So she did what she could, she watched him train. It did help the view was quite nice.

When the sun started to set she finally realized how much time she had spent out there. She yawned once more, at some point Naruto had left her vision, so she just sat around. A bit of her magic returned so she just played around with a light spear. A few trees around her had burn marks where a stray light spear had hit.

At some point Naruto came back, sweating and a bit out of breath.

"Come on, let's get you back, I'm sure your tired."

For the fourth or fifth time that she found herself in his arms.

"Is this going to be a common thing?" she asked with a pointed looked at the position they were in.

Without warning she was on the ground.

"Hey!"

He let out a laugh as he walked away, "Have fun getting back to the house."

"Wait! It was just a joke; I didn't mean anything by it. Please don't go." She trailed off, she tried to keep the desperate sound from coming from her voice.

Naruto didn't take the time to stop and ponder on that thought. He grabbed her before he even took another step. Something about the way her voice sounded wrong.

Hopefully, she would tell him in time.

But, for right now? He brought a blinding smile to his face as he looked down on her, enjoying the way she smiled back. Once again she was happy.

Small banter was exchanged between the two of them as they walked home. The future looked bright for once.

* * *

Once again, thanks for all the support! Now, I have a question for all my readers. Does anyone know what the large amount of hatred toward Rias is? Like, I'm a bit baffled, I imagine it's a small vocal minority but man. Same thing for reincarnated type stories.

Does this mean people hate the anime of High School Dxd (since the story revolves around being reincarnated and since Rias is a main character), come to read crossovers and then complain when something things follow canon? I'm morbidly curious.

I understand it's not 'original' but it brings direct conflict to Naruto and allows for the best character development. Besides, you don't even know the exact way he died yet, the only thing you know is that he died to a light spear through the heart.

Oh! And this isn't the 'Naruto' from the series this is Dxd born 'Naruto.'

Anyway, please leave a review good or bad! I'm always curious on how bad I fucked up. And feel free to ask question for clarification. If it's answerable I'll answer it.

-Pwnerbrad


End file.
